The New Kids pt 1
by Juria
Summary: What happens when the Code Lyoko gang meets a tougher opponent than XANA? What is this new force?, Who is behind it?, What secrets will be revealed? My first crossover fic, so go easy on me. Please R&R!
1. Introductions

The New Kids, ch. 1, Introduction.  
By: Juria Author's Note: The timeline for this story is set a few years later. All of the Code Lyoko kids are 15. This story also includes some of my characters,  
and is a crossover fic. , so things are going to get weird. This is my first Code Lyoko fic, so bear with me. Also has Teen Titans, Xenosaga, and  
The Matrix thrown in. Rating may go up as the story goes along. So far,  
it's PG/PG-13.  
  
Odd and Yumi ran down the hallway, hoping they wouldn't be late for their class. However, when they entered the classroom, everyone was laying unconscious on the floor. "Are they alive?" Odd asked, shaking the teacher. "Yeah, but barely." Yumi said, calmly walking over to Sissy's unconscious body. "Hey guys, what's up?" Ulrich asked, a smirk on his face. Yumi walked over to him and slapped him in the face. "What in the hell is wrong with you, these people are barely alive!?" she yelled. Suddenly, Ulrich's expression turned blank, and his body faded away, as did Odd's, leaving Yumi alone in the darkness. "Ulrich, Odd, anyone?" she asked, getting only a sinister laugh in reply. Panicking, she did the only thing she could think of.

"HELP ME!" Yumi screamed, suddenly sitting up in her bed, sweat dripping from her forehead. This had been the third night she had experienced the same dream, her friends vanishing, and that sinister, evil white light. 'It makes no sense.' she thought to herself. 'Light is supposed to be a symbol of good, not evil.' Yumi rolled over, held her pillow, and sighed deeply. "Ulrich." she whispered, before falling back into sleep.  
  
When Yumi awoke, she saw how the clock flashed 10:30 in the morning. "Oh my god, I'm gonna be late." she shouted, quickly rushing to get dressed. She threw on all of her clothes in a hurry, quickly tying her boots and grabbing her backpack at 10:35. She still had a pop-tart in her mouth when she ran out the door. Yumi took a quick glance at her watch. 'Huh, is this thing broken?' she thought. The watch read 5/15/04. Yumi suddenly stopped and shook her head. "Oh jeeze, it's Saturday." she said, groaning and smacking herself on the forehead. "Yeah, and you looked kind of funny trying to balance your books and your breakfast at the same time." Odd said, leaning against a tree. Yumi spun around and barely missed his head with her foot. "Could you warn me next time?, I almost took your head off!" she said, pulling her foot back and putting her bookbag on the ground. Odd gulped nervously. "So, where's Ulrich?" she asked. "I thought he'd be hanging around you." he said. Yumi shook her head. "Nope, I haven't seen him all day." she said.  
  
Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps behind them. Yumi turned around, thinking it was Ulrich, but she wound up hugging Edge. "Hey babe, is this how you always greet your friends?" he asked with a smirk. Yumi shoved the black-haired older teen away from her. "You're such a sicko." she said, glaring at him. "Oh please, you know you want me." Edge said, a cocky smirk on his face. Edge was clothed all in black: black leather pants, black t-shirt, even black tape on his hands. His long, black trench coat seemed to wrap around him, almost like something out of "The Matrix". "So, any Xana activity so far?" he asked, flipping his black and yellow ponytail behind him. "Nope, nothing yet." Jeremy said, suddenly walking up behind them, with Anna and Michael beside him. Anna was around the same age as Edge and Michael, (16, 17) but she seemed to be the wild girl of the group. It had only been three months since the four Lyoko fighters had met the other Lyoko fighters, but they all seemed to get along well, except when Anna got too close to Ulrich. "So, where's my Ulrich?" Anna asked, a fake-sad look on her face. Yumi looked her over, noticing how her jean- shorts were barely legal for the school limits, as usual, or her tight black t-shirt, which she wore just to insult Yumi, or her black boots, for the rip-off look, and rolled her eyes. "He's not here, yet." she said firmly. Michael walked over to Anna and smacked her on the back of the head. "Hey, what did you do that for?!" she shouted. "Because, I realize you're just trying to get under Yumi's skin, and you're annoying the living hell out of me." he said bluntly, crossing his arms and looking away from her. Michael was the coolest of the group when it came to pressure. Even though he had an eye for Anna, he'd never tell it to anyone but himself. He wore a dark blue t-shirt over his white one, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. Anna looked up at him, pouting. "Oh Michael, pweese wook at me." she said, begging. Michael grinned, knowing he had her right where he wanted her. At that point, Ulrich walked up behind them all, rolled his eyes at Michael and Anna, and walked right past them. "Hey guys." he said. The others gave a quick "hi", while Edge tried to stop Yumi and Anna from starting World War 3. After a few long conversations, everyone separated, except Ulrich and Yumi, who walked each other home. "That was interesting." Yumi said. Ulrich had a nervous look on his face. "I don't know, I mean, it's 9:30, but I've still got this feeling that Xana could attack today." he said. "I know, it feels like something is missing." Yumi said, sighing. Just a few inches before she walked into the house, Yumi turned around and saw Ulrich still holding her hand. "I think I know what's missing." he said. "What's that?" she asked nervously. Ulrich simply leaned close to Yumi, and kissed her gently on the lips. "That." he said, before he started to walk away, and then Yumi pulled him back to her and returned to the kiss, just as passionate as he had kissed her, if not more so. After a few minutes, they broke apart, gasping for air. "Good grief, that was intense." Ulrich said, grinning. Yumi smiled at him. "Ulrich, I love you." she said seriously. Ulrich looked up at her, took her hands, then kissed her one more time. "I love you too, Yumi." he said calmly. The two teens kissed each other one more time, said their "Good nights", and walked away, Yumi into her house, and Ulrich to his, with a bit of a spring in his step. Before he went into his house, however, he decided he had just one more thing to do. So, he took a deep breath, then yelled out a big "YES, I LOVE YUMI!!" loud enough for the neighbors next door to complain.  
  
So, how was it?

It's a little choppy, and confusing, but it'll get better, I promise.

Please Read and Review. - Juria


	2. Impending Doom

The New Kids, ch. 2, Impending Doom.  
  
By: Juria  
  
Author's Note: The timeline for this story is set a few years later. All of the Code Lyoko kids are 15. This story also includes some of my characters, and is a crossover fic. , so things are going to get weird. This is my first Code Lyoko fic, so bear with me. Also has Teen Titans, Xenosaga, and The Matrix thrown in. Rating may go up as the story goes along. So far, it's PG/PG-13.  
  
Note: Some of the opening scene is taken from Fwoggie's "Concrete Yumi" story. I did not copy it, I'm just going from memory, so it's sort of a 'what if' moment.  
  
Ulrich tossed and turned all night, thinking about Yumi and his first kiss, and thinking a few other things as well. When he couldn't sleep, he got up, walked downstairs, and sat at the kitchen table, staring at the wall. Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation that something was wrong. Quickly but quietly, he threw his clothes on and calmly walked over to Odd's house, then they both walked over to Yumi's, Odd being half out of it. Both boys' eyes suddenly became fully open when they heard, and saw, Yumi's dad beating on her. "Yumi!" Ulrich shouted, jumping up and kicking door's window, shattering it, then he unlocked the door and ran inside, Odd following him. "Get away from her you bastard!" Ulrich screamed, kicking Yumi's drunken father in the ribs. "Look out, he's got a knife!" Yumi's mother shouted before Yumi's father swung, the knife barely missing both boys.  
  
Meanwhile, Edge, Anna, and Michael all stood outside, watching with interest. "Should we help out?" Anna asked. "No, not directly." Michael said calmly. Anna looked up and saw Jeremie running towards the fight scene. "Hold on guys!" he shouted. "Hey Jeremie, catch." Anna said, tossing him a small, brass-coated object. Jeremie looked down at what Anna had tossed him, then grinned before he entered the house. However, he was suddenly shocked by what he saw, which was Ulrich almost glowing, staring at Yumi's father. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted, charging at him. Ulrich just stood there, his hands in the triangle position.  
  
At the last second, he uttered a single word. "Triangulate", then split into three different parts, each one exactly like him. "What in the..." were the last words he could say before all three Ulrichs jumped up and kicked him in the face, knocking him backwards, but closer to Yumi. He raised the knife, a sadistic smile on his face as he thought about ending Yumi's life. Then, he felt a great burning pain as his hand was hit, and then the knife was shot back. He looked up, dazed, as he saw Odd holding his wrist. Before he could react, Odd ran at an ungodly speed, picked Yumi, and placed her on the couch. "What's happening to us?" Odd asked. "I don't know, but I like it." the three Ulrichs said in unison.  
  
In that few seconds, Yumi's father had managed to pull the knife from the wall and was crawling closer to Yumi's limp body. Yumi slowly opened her eyes, then screamed as she saw her father above her, ready to kill her. Suddenly, the knife flew from Yamato's hands, and he went flying into the roof. Yumi slowly looked over at Ulrich, then passed out. "It appears your Lyoko powers are coming into the real world." Jeremie said, coming up behind them. Amazingly, Yumi's father was still alive, but in bad condition. His alcohol-driven body was weak from the pain he had felt from the fight, but he was hell-bent on killing Yumi. He made it to a vertical base, but that was all the further he got before being pulled outside by some unknown force.  
  
Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie ran outside to see Yumi's father being held up by a small child, no more than five years old, but with incredible psychic powers. "You're a bad man." the little girl said calmly, before throwing him into the side of the house. As Yumi's father tried to crawl back up, he kept getting hit with small bricks, but at fast speeds. "You're worthless, you're pathetic, you're a little bastard!" the child shouted at him, the bricks flying fast, and hitting him all over his body. Just as the last brick was about to crack his skull open, it dropped to the ground, and Yumi's father fainted. All five of the Lyoko kids looked over at who had stopped the onslaught. It was a woman, who was standing by a streetlight, her eyes glowing a bright blue as her green hair fluttered in the wind. "Meagan, come." she said firmly. The small child floated over to the woman, flew up to her arms, then rested her head on her shoulder. "Whoa, who the heck is that?" Edge asked. "Don't know, but she's a babe." Odd said, staring at her. The woman turned in their direction, and glared at Odd. "Odd, get your mind out of the gutter!" she shouted into his mind. Odd gulped, then calmly stepped back. The woman then turned to Edge. "It's been a long time, boy." she said calmly. "I know, grandma." he said, chuckling, while everyone else's jaw dropped. "How is that woman you're grandmother?" Jeremie asked, a shocked look on his face. The woman walked over to them, then walked past them. "We can talk more inside." she said, walking into the house, and stepping over Yumi's mother, who had already fainted from shock.  
  
The six kids followed the woman, who gently laid Meagan next to Yumi on the couch, then turned towards them. "Well, it is an honor to finally meet all of you." she said. "My name is Aelita Makura Xana, and, while you may not know much about me, I know a great deal about you." Ulrich quickly got defensive at the mention of her last name. "Alright, who do you work for?" he asked demandingly. Aelita Xana chuckled slightly. "Ulrich, I work for no one. I am simply part of this world, and part of Lyoko, just like Edge, isn't that right, my little Lyoko?" she asked, smiling at him. Edge simply sighed, put his hands behind his head, and leaned against the wall. "So, you know my last name, big freakin' woop-te-doo." he said, rolling his eyes. The woman's facial expression suddenly turned very serious. "What I have to tell you all is of the utmost importance. There is an enemy that is coming, one even more of a threat than Xana." Odd suddenly stopped her. "Hold on, why should we believe you?" he asked. "Because she's telling the truth." a dark, monotone, female voice said behind him.  
  
Odd spun around, ready to fire, but suddenly lowered his weapon when he saw who the voice belonged to, a teenage girl, almost his age, if not a little older, wearing mostly black and shrouded in a black hood. Aelita Xana smiled warmly at her. "Welcome Raven, where are the others?" she asked. Raven simply stared at her. "They'll be here, after someone pulls Beastboy and Cyborg off of the blasted video game." she said. Odd couldn't help but stare at her, considering that she was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Raven noticed this, and calmly turned towards him. "Get over it." she said in her usual tone, before taking a seat in the air and meditating, causing most of the Lyoko gang to move away from her.  
  
A few minutes later, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin all walked into the living room, causing Odd's jaw to drop. 'Holy crap, I don't believe this.' he thought to himself. Once everyone was acquainted, and Raven stopped hovering above the floor, Aelita Xana returned to her explanation. "This force has been around for thousands of years, through millions of dimensions. And now, it appears that it is heading for your planet. In three days, the final piece of this puzzle will arrive, and four days after he does, they will attack." she stated. "So, how do we fit in all of this, and what is this new enemy?" Ulrich asked. Aelita Xana said nothing, but walked over to Yumi, and touched her forehead, bathing her in a white light. When the light settled, Yumi sat up, slightly shocked. "What happened to me?" she asked.  
  
"You got knocked for a loop, so to speak." Aelita Xana said. Yumi looked at her, then around her living room. "It's weird, all for you were in my dream, and we were fighting this weird-looking creature. It looked like a ghost, but it wasn't, it was something else." she explained. Ulrich walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, than looked over at Aelita Xana. "Tell us what we're up against, now." he said firmly. Edge sighed loud enough for everyone to hear him, than mentioned their names. "Gnosis, that's what we're up against. The only way we could possibly fit into all of this is if someone is controlling the Gnosis through a computer." he said, rolling his eyes. All eyes turned to Aelita Xana, who smiled a weak smile at them and said "Bingo".  
  
Sorry to cut-off this chapter, I'll do more later in the next chapter.  
  
Just stick with me. 


	3. Chapter 3

The New Kids, ch. 3: Unlikely Heros & Revilations 

By: Juria

Author's Note (updated): The timeline for this story is set a few years after the end of the first season. This story includes some of my characters, and is a crossover fic., so things are going to get weird. This is my first Code Lyoko fic, so bear with me. Also has Teen Titans, Xenosaga, and The Matrix thrown in.  
Rating may go up as the story goes along. So far, it's PG/PG-13.

Ulrich looked at Odd, then over to Yumi, then to Aelita Xana. "Bingo?, You just told us that the world is going to end in 7 days, and all you can say is bingo?" Aelita Xana looked at Ulrich & shook her head. "I never said that the world would end." she said calmly. "Um, maybe you should think about taking a rest, you seem tense." Starfire chimed in. Ulrich glared at her. "I don't need your advice." he said coldly. Robin glared at him. "Don't talk to her like that." he said firmly. Ulrich turned to him. "And just what in the hell are you going to do about it?!" he shouted.

Before anyone could stop them, the two boys were throwing punches at eachother. Suddenly, they both felt themselves being lifted off of the ground. Raven stood in the air, hovering above them. "KNOCK IT OFF!" she bellowed, throwing them both into a chair. Aelita Xana looked over at what had just happened and sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought." she said under her breath.

Once Raven had calmed down, Odd walked over to her. "Hey, that was awesome." he said. Raven simply stared at him. "Little things in life just excite you, don't they?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. Odd shrugged his shoulders, then walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Suddenly, the door opened, and everyone stood ready for a fight. However, once the girl walked in, everyone except Beastboy calmed down. Beastboy, on the other hand, just drooled. "Terra?" he asked. Terra walked over to Beastboy and hugged him. "Oh Beastboy, I missed you so much." she said happily, crushing the air out of him. "Yeah, I missed you too." he said weakly. Odd looked up at her. "So, this is Terra?" he asked. "Yep." Beastboy said proudly. Odd looked her over, then looked at Beastboy. "Good choice." he said with a grin on his face.

Terra looked around the room, noticing how much of a wreck the house was. "Um, someone mind telling me what happened?" she asked. Beastboy shrugged his shoulders. "From what I heard, it sounds like Raven's moodswinging." he said. Raven suddenly appeared behind him, and her eyes were glowing. "Um, I'm gonna go now." he said nervously. Terra half-giggled at him, then turned to Raven. "Seriously, what happened?" she asked, this time sounding moore concerned Raven calmly explained the whole fight between Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi's father.

"Oh great." Terra said once Raven was finished. Terra looked over at Yumi, who was sitting on the couch with Ulrich. She calmly walked over to her and sat down. "What do you want?" Yumi asked. Terra sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the situation with your dad." she said, before getting up. Yumi stopped her before she could go any further. "Thank you." she said calmly. Terra smiled, than walked over to the chair Beastboy was in and sat on the floor next to him.

Suddenly, Aelita Xana grabbed her head. The young girl, Meagan, instantly sat up. "Mommy, is he calling?" she asked. Aelita Xana suddenly look at Yumi. "You should get some rest, child." she said warmly, before fadding into data, along with Meagan, causing everyone to jump back, even Raven. "Um, what just happened?" Beastboy asked. Even Jeremie shook his head. "I have no idea." he said.

After a few minutes of bewilderment, everyone relaxed and tried not to worry about what had just happened. Suddenly, Yumi's mother regained conscienceness, and looked around the room. Unfortunatly, the first thing she saw was Beastboy. "AH!" Yumi's mom screamed, causing everyone to rush to her side. "Um, mom, are you ok?" Yumi asked. "What is going on here!?" she asked in a panicked voice. Starfire walked over to her and put her hand in hers. "You have nothing to fear." she said calmly. Yumi's mother looked around, then began crying. Yumi hugged her, and she felt her mom hug back, happy that her daughter was alive, as the memory of the past hour came flooding back to her.

Quick re-cap of the weekend:  
Everyone slept over at Yumi's as her mom's way opf thanking them, even though Robin & the other Titans tried to explain that they had nothing to do with it. The police eventually arrested Yumi's father, after he was released from the hospital. On Sunday, everyone did a little planning, a little sight-seeing, and, in Terra's case, a LOT of eating. It's Monday now, and Yumi and the other Lyoko fighters are off to school.

Yumi, Ulrich, Anna, and Michael walked into the school building, with Odd and Edge laging behind as usual. The first thing that happened when Yumi walked into her class was usual, Sissy was in her face, as well as Ulrich's. However, her actions were different. The principal, as well as Ms. Hertz, had the same expression as Sissy did at that moment. Tears formed in Sissy's eyes, as well as Herb's and Nicholas's.

"Um, what going on here?" she asked. Sissy walked over to her and hugged her. "Oh Yumi, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." she said, tears in her eyes. Yumi thought of shoving her off, but after realizing she was being genuine, she hugged her back, tears in her eyes as well. The principal, Sissy's dad, looked at Ulrich, as well as the just-arriving Odd. "You two boys are heros." he said proudly.

(Incase anyone is wondering, the Lyoko fighters lost their special powers, for now. They'll get them back soon, but not in this chapter.)

Now, back to where we left off...

Ulrich & Odd just looked at eachother in shock and amazement. Suddenly, however, the school's TV came on with more bad news. "This just in, Mr. Yamato Ishiyama escaped from the local jail last night. If you have any leads as to his whereabouts, please contact your local police department. Do not attempt to engage him as he is considered armed and extremely dangerous." the news reporter said.

Yumi's heart sank like a rock. "No, dammit!" she shouted. Ulrich walked over to her and put his arm around her. "Don't worry, If that bastard comes anywhere near here, we'll knock his lights out." he said reassuringly. "Yeah, you can count on us." Odd said. "And us too." Sissy chimed in. Nicholas and Herb both nodded their heads in agreement. Yumi looked like she was about to cry again, but she stopped herself.

Suddenly, a brick came flying through the classroom window, causing everyone to scatter. "I'll call the police." Ms. Hertz said, quickly rushing to the phone. Then, Yumi heard the one voice she didn't need to hear. "YUMI, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" her father bellowed. Before anyone could stop her, Yumi ran out of the room, down the steps, and out of the building.

Ulrich look at Odd, then they quickly followed her, as did everyone else, regardless of what the teachers ordered. Yumi stood at the school's door, looking at it, and sighing. ' I can't let anyone else get hurt.' she thought to herself. "YUMI, GET OVER HERE!" he father shouted. Yumi started to walk towards him, then she stopped once she heard the words "Hey, asshole!" come from behind her. She turned around, and looked around, and saw most of the students in the school standing behind her, with Sissy and her gang at the front of the line.

Yumi's father glared at Sissy. "Yeah, that's right, I called you an asshole." she said again, this time starting to walk towards him. "Sissy, don't." Yumi said, trying to stop her. Sissy had a look of confidence on her face and in her eyes. "Just who in the hell do you think you are?" she asked, stopping inches from his face. "You think you can just hurt people and get away with it?, Well you can'." she said firmly.

By this time, Sissy's father had rushed through the crowd and was now alking up to his daughter. "Sissy, let me handle this." he said firmly. Sissy quickly backed off, and watched her dad and Yumi's dad stare eachother down. "I won't let you take that girl." Sissy's dad said sternly. Yumi's father turned around, but at the last second, suckerpunched Sissy's dad hard enough to knock him out. Sissy ran over to her father's side. "Dad, are you alright?" she asked, then she stared up at Yumi's father.

Herb started to run at Yumi's father, but suddenly heard a whistle in his direction. He turned around, and saw Jeremie, with a second set of brass knuckles in his hand. Jeremie tossed them to Herb, who looked at them, and grinned.

Meanwhile, Yumi's father had another brick in his hands, ready to crush Sissy's skull. Suddenly, he felt the brick being wrenched from his grasp. He turned around, and saw Raven holding the brick in the air, the other Titans by her side. "Um, you may want to watch the front as well." Raven said in her usual tone. Yamato turned around, only to get hit in the gut by Jeremie. The last words he heard were "Now Herb!" before he saw Herb's fist smash into his face, knocking him out.

Herb rolled around on the ground, holding his hand after his "hero dive", which KO'd Yumi's dad. Sissy rushed over to him, while Ulrich & Odd helped her dad to his feet. "Herb, you saved my life." Sissy said.  
Herb sighed and looked at her. "Of course, I mean, that's what friends do, right?" he asked nervously. Sissy sighed, then helped him to his feet. Unfortunatly, she tripped and fell on to him. "Um, sorry." he said quickly. Sissy smiled warmly at him, then pulled Herb close to her, and embraced him, kissing him passionatly on the lips. Yumi & Ulrich's jaws dropped, as did everyone else's jaws. "I love you." she said to him. "And I love you." Herb said back to her.

Shortly after, the cops arrived and re-arrested Yumi's father.  
Also, Sissy had to help Herb to the infermery after he broke his hand.

Later that day...

Yumi & Ulrich walked along the school grounds, thinking about the coming battle. "You know it's going to be difficult." Yumi said. "Which part, fighting the Gnosis, or keeping me & Robin from tearing the place apart?" Ulrich asked, grinning. Yumi smiled back at him. "Both." she said.

Suddenly, they saw Herb & Sissy walking hand in hand. "Um, Yumi?" Sissy asked. "Yeah?" Yumi replied. "About the whole thing with you, me, and Ulrich, I, um, well, I wanted to say I'm sorry." she said. Yumi smiled at her. "You already apologized once today, so it's no big deal." she said.

The two couples said their good byes, and went their seperate ways, knowing that for one moment, they were on the same side.

To be continued in the next chapter...

Also, If anyone is wondering why this story is so, off, compared to my newer fics, it's old, really old, like 4 or 5 years old.


	4. Suprise!

The New Kids, ch. 4, Suprises! 

Author's Note: (Read the previous story's description.) Also, KOS-MOS is extremely OOC!

Odd rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. "Great, it's 5 in the morning, and I still can't sleep. I guess that's what happens when you know this could be your last days on Earth." he said to himself. Suddenly, Odd felt something wrap around his leg. He quickly jumped out of bed and aimed his wrist forward. "What the heck was that?" he asked.

The next thing he felt was Kiwi bite on something behind him, causing Odd to bite his lip to keep from screaming. He spun around, and saw Kiwi holding a strange, fuzzy rope in his mouth. "Come on boy, let go." he said.

Kiwi did as he was told, and Odd instantly felt the pain going away. It was at that moment he realized something. "Oh my God, I have a tail!" he shouted, instantly waking Ulrich up.

Ulrich looked around, dazed, then his eyes focused on Odd's new tail. "Huh, what the heck?" he asked himself, before he busted out laughing at what he saw. Odd had a long, purple, furry tail sticking out from the lower part of his back. "Ahahahahahaha!" he laughed, tears streaming down his face.

Odd looked over at him. "Thanks for the support." he said sarcastically. Ulrich stopped laughing and looked at him. "I guess when they say all of your weapons from Lyoko come out, they really do mean all of your weapons." he said, chuckling to himself. Odd sighed, then pulled a pair of his pants out of the drawer and grabbed a pair of scissors. "Well, if I'm gonna have it, it's going to at least be comfortable." he muttered to himself as he cut a small hole in the back of his pants.

After a few hours of cutting and adjusting, he finally got the tail to fit. "Yes." he said happily. Meanwhile, Jim had been standing outside of the door, until her heard Odd and Ulrich's conversation. "Do you think it's long enough?" Ulrich asked. "I think it's a little too long." Odd said. "Then why not cut it a little?" Ulrich suggested. At that point, Jim's face turned a pale white, and he walked away.

A few hours later...

Yumi spotted Odd & Ulrich and signaled them over to her. Ulrich walked up to her and kissed her, while Odd just stayed back. "Um, Odd, what is that?" Yumi asked. "I, um, have no idea what you're looking at." Odd said, trying to hide it. "Is that a tail?" she asked. Odd looked at her, a little emberassed. "Um, yeah, kind of." he said. Yumi looked at it, then at Odd. "Jeeze, when they say all weapons, I guess they mean all of them, huh?" she asked, grinning. Ulrich & Yumi both chuckled to themselves as Odd walked far behind them.

Eventually, the three Lyoko fighters met up with Edge, Michael, and Anna. When the three older teens saw Odd's tail, they bursted into a fit of laughter, all except Edge. "Hey, what's up?" Odd asked. Edge spun his own tail around, which was more reptilian. "Does that answer your question?" he asked bluntly. Odd shut up on the subject, and the two boys walked behind the others, in silence, towards the school.

The group eventually got to the school, where they were met by a very concerned Jeremie. "Guys, I have some bad news." he said. Suddenly, he looked down at Odd's and Edge's tails. "I'm not going to ask." he said quickly. "So, what's the big deal?" Edge asked. "I can't find Aelita, or Kane." he said.

Everyone's jaw suddenly dropped. "What?" they all asked in unison. Jeremie sighed, then sat down on the steps, his head in his hands. "I don't know what could have happened." he said, tears slowly forming in his eyes. The gang put their hands on his shoulders to comfort him. "It's no big deal, we'll find them." Odd said. "Yeah, no worries." Anna said. "But still, I wonder where they are." Michael said, staring into the sky.

Suddenly, a familar face appeared in front of them. "I know where they are." the voice said. The group looked up and saw Aelita Xana before them once again. Jeremie looked up at her. "Aelita Xana, please, tell me where they are." Jeremie said, tears forming in his eyes. Aelita Xana kneeled down in front of him and took his hand. "They're right behind you." she whispered.

Jeremie turned around and saw two figures leaning aganist a tree. "Aleita?" he called out. The young girl turned towards him and smiled. "Hello Jeremie." she said, running towards him. Jeremie ran to her and picked her up, holding her in his arms. "Aelita, is it really you?" he asked. "Well of course, why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

Jeremie cried tears of happiness as he held her close to him. Meanwhile, Edge had walked over to Kane. The blue-haired boy looked up at Edge. "Nice tail." he said. Edge looked down at him. "Shut up, jerk." he said, grinning.

Kane walked over to Aelita & Jeremie. "Well, looks like you got your girlfriend, huh?" he asked. Aelita blushed at that. "Um, yeah, kind of." Jeremie said nervously, blushing as well. Then, Jeremie turned to Aelita Xana, as did everyone else. "Ok, who are you, really?" he asked.

Aelita Xana smiled warmly at them, then she was suddenly joined by a tall, thin man wearing all black. "She is my wife." the man said. "My name is Charles Xana." he said, introducing himself. Everyone's jaw dropped. "So, are you the one who created Lyoko?" Edge asked.

Charles looked at Edge. "Yes son, I am." he said. Edge glared at him. "Just what in the hell is that supossed to mean?" he asked, getting angry. "It means I am your father, Edge." he stated. "And I am your mother, obviously." Aeltia Xana said, walking over to Charles and holding his hand. "So, what's that make Aelita & Kane?" Michael asked. "They are his siblings." Aelita Xana said calmly. "Why are you here?" Anna asked suddenly.

Charles & Aelita both looked at eachother and sighed. "Well, I guess it's best if we start from the beginning." Charles explained. "You see, I was once a human, with a beautiful wife, and my life was just fantastic. But one day, I came home to discover that my wife had contracted a rare disease, and that she was going to die. So, in an effort to save her life, I used my own experiment, the Lyoko project, to transport her into that world. Sadly, her body died during the transport, but her soul remained inside Lyoko. Before my last breath, I, too, allowed myself to be transported into Lyoko. Like my wife, my soul was the only thing that made it to Lyoko. We lived happily in that world, without anyone bothering us. Eventually, as time progressed, my wife gave birth to three children, one of which we thought had died."

At this point, Charles turned to Edge. "You, Edge Lyoko, were that third child." he said. Edge sighed deeply, then slammed his fist into a brick wall. "Dammit, why in the hell did you wait until now to tell me?!" he shouted. "We had no way of reaching you. We had given up on you." Aelita Xana explained. Edge sighed, then looked up at them. "Why are you telling us all of this now?" he asked. The two beings looked at eachother and sighed deeply.

"Because, when the virus dies, we shall die, and that time isn't too far off." Charles said. "No, that can't happen, not now." Edge said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but in order for the virus to completely be destroyed, we must die." Aelita Xana said.

Edge shook his head. "Oh well, I figured it would happen some time." he said, slowly swishing his tail back and forth. Aelita Xana looked into her son's heart and saw his true sadness. "So, what happpened next?" Yumi asked.

Charles Xana returned to his story. "Well, after many years of peace, our home was attacked by the virus which you have dubbed as Xana. We had no idea how it got there, but we knew that we needed help. So, Aelita & Kane both left of their own accord to fine people who were worthy of fighting this threat, to weaken it enough for us to escape. Eventually, that lead to Kane finding you three, and Aelita finding the four of you." he said, pointing to each group.

Suddenly, Aelita Xana slowly began to turn into data, as did Charles. "Well, it's time." Aelita Xana said. Edge suddenly ran towards them, tears in his eyes. "No, you can't, not like this, you can't leave me." he said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Edge, take care of your brother and sister." Charles said. "No, please, don't go." he said. Aelita Xana reached down with her one hand and stroked Edge's face. "I love you, my son." she said, smiling warmly.

Edge sat on his knees, crying tears of pain and sorrow, as were Aelita and Kane. "Good bye mom and dad." Aelita whispered. "Good bye you guys." Kane said softly, wiping tears from his eyes. Edge looked up as the last trace of his parents faded away. Edge clamly wiped his eyes and stood up. "See ya around." he whispered softly.

Jeremie suddenly heard his laptop beeping and sat down, opening it up. "Huh?" he asked, a confused look on his face. A small message flashed across the screen. "WE'RE COMING." flashed across the screen. "What is that?" Michael asked. Edge looked at the message, then he saw a small symbol at the bottom, and grinned. "Alright, it's coming." he said happily. The others looked at him, confused. "What is?" Kane asked. "The Durandle, of course." Edge said. Anna looked over at him. "You mean to tell me that the ship from that freakin' game is going to be landing here?" she asked. Edge smiled. "Any minute now." he said calmly.

"Well, that's quite a shock." Robin said, walking up to them with the other Titans behind him. "I wonder what Little Master would be doing all the way out here." Raven said. "Little Master?" Anna asked. "It's a nickname. I've met the guy, so I'm warning you ahead of time, don't let the size fool you." she said.

Suddenly, Raven spotted Odd's new tail. "Ok, now I'm weirded out." she said in her typical tone. "Where are you guys landing?" Jeremie quickly typed into the computer. The reply came about as quick as his message. "On the sports area." the message stated. "That's just great." Yumi said. "Yeah, now we can watch everyone freak out." Ulrich said.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, then it began to shake harder. While Raven and Starfire hovered in the air, everyone else tried to keep their balance. Suddenly, a MASSIVE ship landed, instantly crushing the soccer goals, as well as everything else. "So, is this the part where Yoda comes in?" Odd asked. "I don't know, but if Darth Vader walks out of that thing, I'm runnin'." Cyborg said.

However, the first thing they saw wasn't what they expected. What they saw was a woman, standing on top of the ship. Her blue hair waved in the wind. She was covered with skin-like armor on her hands & arms, her legs, almost up to her thighs, and all over her body.

All in all, she had Cyborg drooling. "Thank God for telescopic sight." he said. Suddenly, the woman jumped from the top of the ship, spun several times in the arm, and landed on her feet. "Are you the one we spoke to?" she asked Jeremie. Jeremie gulped nervously. "Um, yeah." he said. The woman walked towards him and extended her hand. "I am KOS-MOS, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said. "Dang, she's a hottie." Edge said to himself. KOS-MOS turned around and glared at him, her orange eyes buring a hole right through him. "I'm not a fucking slut-bot, boy." she said sternly. 'Hmm, she didn't act like that in the game.' Egde thought to himself.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of an older woman's voice echo from the ship. "KOS-MOS, what are you doing?" the voice asked. "Jeeze Shion, take a fucking chill pill, would you?" she asked. "I don't know why I gave you a personality!" Shion shouted. "Get over it, damn!" KOS-MOS shouted back before continuing her conversation with Jeremie.

However, an elevator suddenly lowered from the ship to the ground and out stepped three people, a young, red haired girl, a boy, who was dark-red haired and about the same age as the girl, and a silver-haired guy who wore some odd looking orange armor and purple underneath it. KOS-MOS walked up to the three of them. "Everyone, may I introduce Master Gungiam Jr., Ms. MOMO Gungiam, and my boyfriend, Chaos." she said happily, smiling at Chaos. Jr and MOMO walked over to them. "It's an honor to meet you." Junior said. "I am honored as well." MOMO said, nodding to each of them. Jeremie looked over at Aelita. "I'm sorry I didn't have more time." he said. "It's not your fault, besides, this looks interesting." Aelita said.

At that moment, KOS-MOS drew a gun from her side and aimed it in the bushes. "Ok, come out, nice and slow." she said firmly. Sissy & Herb both jumped out of the bush, their hands raised. "Don't shoot, we're human." Herb blurted out.

Also, the principal, along with practically everyone in the school, rounded a corner and saw the ship. "Ok, should I ask?" he asked Jeremie. "I don't know." he said. Jr. walked over to the principal, who spotted the two guns he had at his side. "Um, young man, guns arn't allowed in school." he said calmly.

Junior sighed, then spun one around on his finger forwards, then backwards, never firing off a single shot, all the while talking to him. "So, what's the problem?" he asked. The principal walked over to Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremie. "Well, I don't know what's going on, but it seems like you four have a job to do. So I have only one thing to say, good luck." he said, before walking away.

The group stepped on to the huge elevator that lifted them on to the ship's main entryway. Once they were off, Starfire looked at Chaos. "I sense a peaceful aura around you." she said. "The same could be said of you." Chaos replied, causing her to blush. Robin cleared his throat on that one, and shot Chaos a "touch her and die" look.

Chaos looked at him and chuckled. "You needn't worry, I already have someone." he said, looking over at KOS-MOS, who smiled warmly at him. Suddenly, an older woman wearing her light-brown hair in pigtails, glasses, and a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt walked up to KOS-MOS and got right in her face. "What in the hell is your problem?" she asked demandingly. "Shion, relax, I'm fine, your bitchy as ever, so what's the big deal?" KOS-MOS asked.

Shion sighed. "You were supossed to stay on the ship." she said. KOS-MOS shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, big freakin' woop. So what?" KOS-MOS fired back. Shion just glared at her, then walked away.

"Great, those two are at it again." an older man said, walking over to MOMO. "Ziggy, so there you are." she said happily, hugging him. Ziggy hugged MOMO, then walked over to Cyborg. Cyborg looked at Ziggy's legs and arms. "So, what's with the pizza cutter?" he asked, pointing to the blade on Ziggy's right arm. In a few seconds, Ziggy had that blade up to the side of Cyborg's head. "You were saying?" he asked firmly. The two stared eachother down for a few minutes before Cyborg walked away.

Meanwhile, Jr. ordered several workers to show everyone to their rooms. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Beastboy got stuck in one room. (Note: These rooms are huge) Raven & Odd got stuck in one room together. Yumi, Ulrich, Anna, & Michael all shared the same room, while Jeremie, Aelita, and Kane all shared a room as well.

(Quick note: Everyone packed the night before, just incase.)

Once everyone was settled in, Odd looked over at Raven, who was busy chanting. "Um, Raven?" he asked. Raven looked over at him. "What?" she asked, slightly irritated. "Could you teacch me how to do that?" he asked. Raven sighed. "Ok, but you must pay attention to my instructions, understand?" she asked. "I gotcha." Odd said, crossing his legs in the same position she was in. "Now, repeate after me, Azurath, Meterion, Zinthos." Raven instructed.

However, Odd couldn't get the words exactly right. "Airhead, Machironie, Ziggy." he spat out. Before Raven could hit him, a small lamp floated up and smacked Odd on the forhead. "Ow." Odd groaned, holding his head as he stood up. "You want to re-try?" Raven asked. Odd just groaned and crawled into his bed. Even though it was 5 in the evening, he didn't feel like getting bashed with more small objects. Raven chuckled to herself. "This is gonna be fun." she said, before returning to her chanting.

So, how was this?

To be continued in the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

The New Kids, ch.5, Getting Aquainted 

By: Juria

Author's Note: (See past chapters.)

Odd awoke to find his bed inches from the roof. "Jeeze, for a rich guy, you'd think he could get a bigger roof." he mumbled under his breath. Odd felt around, and eventually found the lightswitch. He turned on the light and noticed Raven was no where to be found. Odd slowly crawled out of bed and walked around the room. "Raven, where are you?" he asked. "Raven?" he called out.

This time, he got a reply. "I'm in the shower, what do you want?" she asked. Odd breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm just making sure you're alive." he called back to her. Suddenly, she appeared behind him, a towel wrapped around her. "You're shower is over that way.." she said, pointing to the left.

Odd started to walk away, but he felt Raven stop him. "Oh, and Odd?" she asked. "Huh, what?" he asked back. "DON'T EVER THINK OF ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, UNDERSTAND?!!" she bellowed. Odd gulped nervously. "Um, ok." he said before quickly entering the shower, mostly to escape Raven. 'That sicko, how dare he think about me like that.' Raven thought to herself as she put her clothes on. 'However, I must admit, he is kind of cute, in a little pain in the ass sort of way.' she thought, chuckling to herself.

Raven walked down the hallyway with Odd close behind her, his hair still dripping wet. "Hey, check out this view." he said, staring out a window into the starry sky of space. Raven stood at another window, peacefully gazing into the stars. She felt Odd's arm wrap around her shoulders, and it took her a few seconds to realize he was close to her. "You have exactly two seconds to get off of me." she said coldly.

Odd quickly moved his hand away from her, fearing she would break it if he didn't. Raven stormed off to the transporter, while Odd stared at the sky. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria." she said firmly. After a few minutes, Odd looked around, and realized he was the only one in the hallway. "Great, I lost her again." he said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, Beastboy tapped him on the shoulder. "Yo Odd, you lost or something?" he asked in his usual cheerful tone. "Huh, oh yeah." Odd said, slowly coming back to reality. Beastboy looked at him, then noticed the look on his face. "I used to feel the same way about her, but she's a hard nut to crack." he said.

Odd shook his head to clear out the last few thoughts he had left. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Beastboy rolled his eyes. "Look, I've known Raven longer than you, so I'll give you some advice, she's a loner. I mean, she's kind and sweet at times, but she's a loner, so it's best not to think about her." he said. Odd sighed to himself, then he and Beastboy walked down to the cafeteria.

"She's a loner, so it's best not to think about her." Beastboy's words echoed through Odd's mind most of the day. Unfortunatly, he couldn't stop thinking about Raven since then. Towards the end of the day, Odd looked over at Raven and gulped. 'Well, it's now or never.' he thought to himself.

Odd took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Um, Raven?" he asked nervously. Raven looked up from the book she was reading. "Yeah?" she asked. Sweat began to drop from Odd's brow. "I was wondering, if you're not doing anything later, would you like to, I don't know, see a movie or something?" he asked, grinning nervously. Raven thought about it for a few seconds, then stood up and looked at him. "Alright, but just this once." she said. Odd jumped almost 4 feet into the air. "Yes, I mean, that's great. How's 9 p.m. sound?" he asked.

Raven grinned slightly at him. "That sounds good, so I'll see you then." she said before walking off. Meanwhile, Beastboy & Terra had both seen the event, and their mouths were hung wide open. Odd walked over to them. "So, I should just foget about her, huh?" he asked Beastboy. By this time, Beastboy's jaw had hit the floor. "Dude, that was amazing." was all he could say, while Terra could just say "Wow.", her face in total shock. Odd just smiled, then walked away, whistling to himself.

Two hours later...

Odd stood outside of his and Raven's quarters, waiting on Raven to get ready. "Come on, what's taking her so long?" he asked himself. Odd was dressed in his usual clothes, nothing special. However, when the door slid open, his jaw hit the floor. Raven walked out in a long, silk red dress. "Oh my God." he blurted out. "So, I take it you like it?" she asked. Odd just nodded, in complete shock.

However, he quickly straightened himself out and wrapped his arm around hers. "Shall we go?" he asked, giving a quick grin. Raven smiled at him. "Let's, I mean, whatever." she said, trying to hide her smile. After eating dinner in the cafeteria, Odd and several workers cleared off the dining room floor. "Um, what are you doing?" she asked. Gently, Odd took Raven's hand, but it wasn't until Rober Palmer's "Lady in Red" played over the speakers that she got the hint.

As the two slow danced to the song, Raven rested her head on Odd's shoulder. Odd gulped nervously, then wrapped his tail around Raven's waist. At first, Raven was weirded out, but she got used to it. 'Oh well, after living around Beastboy, I should be ready for anything.' she thought to herself.

Once the dance was over, Odd and Raven quickly pushed apart once they realized they we're alone. "Yeah, go Odd!" Ulrich shouted. "Alright Raven!" Yumi shouted in their direction. Many other compliments were thrown in their direction. Odd & Raven looked at eachother and blushed, then walked back to their room. "Sorry about that." Odd said nervously. "It's ok, but I figure this won't do for a movie, so I'm gonna go change." Raven said.

Odd waited impatiently, walking back and forth so much that he wondered if he was going to dig a trench in the ship. After what felt like forever, Raven opened the door and walked out, this time in her original outfit. "Ok, I'm ready." she said.

Odd and Raven raced down to the transporter, then to the holographic projection room. After watching "A Nightmare On Elm Street 3", they headed back to their room. By this time, it was 11:30, so they both decided to go to bed. Odd slept on the top bed, Raven on the bottom. However, after several minutes of tossing and turning, neither one could sleep.

"Odd?" Raven asked, breaking the silence. "Yeah." he replied. "Do you miss Earth?" she asked. Odd looked at the picture of Kiwi he had in his wallet and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do. Well, I miss my dog anyway." he said. Raven giggled slightly. "I guess that's a good reason." she said.

Odd looked over at the wall. "So, what do you miss?" he asked. "I really have nothing to miss on Earth, except a cafe." she said. Odd chuckled. "Good enough." he said. After a few more minutes, Raven awoke Odd again, not that he was asleep in the first place. "Odd?" she asked. "Yes?" Odd asked, fading in and out of sleep. "What are your parents like?" she asked. Odd blinked his eyes and sighed. "Well, my mom works in her own business, and my dad works in an office building, so they barely have time to see me." he explained. "Oh." she said. "Raven?" he asked. "Yes?" she replied. "What are you're parents like?" he asked.

Raven sighed deeply. "What can I say, my mother is kind, caring, and lives on Azurath. My father, on the other hand, is a monster from the darkest parts of hell." she explained. Odd sighed. "I'm sorry." he said. "It's not your fault, you just wanted to know more about me, that's all." she said. With most of their thoughts on the past few hours, Odd & Raven eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Odd awoke to find Raven in the shower again, however this time around, her attitude was a simple "Don't look." one, much nicer than her previous attitude. Odd covered his eyes and kept his mind clear while Raven got dress, then he took a shower as well. The two walked down to the cafeteria holding hands, their moods much better than when they had first met.

However, when they walked in, they were both hit with a big suprise. Everyone in there had a sign that said "Congradulations Odd & Raven!", or something like that. Odd and Raven looked at eachother and groaned. "Oh great." Odd said. "We've created a monster." Raven said in her typical monotone voice.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful, aside from the occasional teases made to each of them, but later that night...

Raven looked at Odd. "So, want to sleep in the same bed tonight?" she asked. Odd gulped nervously, then turned several shades of red. "Um, Raven I really think this is a bad idea, ok?" he asked nervously. Raven giggled. "I don't mean sleep with eachother, I mean we sleep in the same bed, you perv boy." she explained.

After a little persuasion, Odd ended up on one side, Raven on the other. It didn't last for long, because Odd turned over, and found himself behind Raven. He gently slid over to her and placed one hand over hers and rested his tail on her leg. Raven grew a little nervous, then gently let her head rest on Odd's chest, once he realized that he wasn't going to try anything. While the ship slowly moved through space, Odd & Raven cuddled close to eachother, knowing this was the beginning of an odd realtionship.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	6. Odd's Sacrafice

The New Kids, ch. 6, Odd's Sacrifice 

By: Juria

Author's Note: (See past chapters.)

Raven woke up to find Odd snoring in her ear. She shoved him off of her and sat up, rubbing her eyes. 'It's hard to believe that we've only gone out twice, and yet here he is, the big, snoring, wacko.' she thought to herself. Raven stood up and fixed her hair, the walked out of the room. She rounded a corner, and almost ran into Terra. "Hey." she said.

Raven simply waved to her, then started to walk in the other direction, before she noticed Terra was following her. She sighed and turned around. "Is there any reason why you're following me?" she asked. Terra looked up at the ceiling and grinned. "Oh, no big reason, I just wanted to talk, that's all." she said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "About what?" she asked, this time in a more demanding tone. "Oh, just the usual, life, music, your boyfriend." she said. Raven glared at her. "He's not my boyfriend, ok?" she said angerly. Terra simply smirked at her. "Yeah, right." she said. Raven simply lifted Terra up with her powers, her eyes glowing red. "When I say he isn't my boyfriend, I MEAN IT!" she shouted at her. Raven threw Terra to the ground and walked off. Terra just looked at her and grinned. "Deny, deny, deny." she said to herself before walking in the other direction.

Raven stormed off down the hall, before Starfire grabbed her by the arm. "Um, what's up?" she asked. "Raven, you must come to the training area. Cyborg is fighting Ziggy." she said, typical excitement in her voice. Raven shrugged her shoulders, then simply used the shadows to teleport to the arena. "Raven, glad you could join us." Junior said as soon as he saw her.

Raven simply floated in the air, chanting, occasionally looking down at the fight. The two half-humans seemed evenly matched, until Cyborg got overconfident, then in .2 seconds, Ziggy had his blade at Cyborg's throat. "You're reaction time is slow. You have great power, but you rely too much on your strength." he said firmly.

Ziggy jumped back while Cyborg stood up and returned to a fighting stance. "You're going down, old man." Cyborg said confidently. Ziggy simply grinned at him. "Big words for a child who has lost twice to me." he said. Cyborg charged at Ziggy, jumping in the air for a kick. At that moment, however, Ziggy flipped forward and over Cyborg, kicking him in the back of the head and knocking him to the floor.

Cyborg got up in anger. "You cheapshot me!" he shouted. "You're reaction time was slow. You need to anticipate your opponent's next move before they do it. Only by doing this, will you defete me." Ziggy said calmly. Cyborg returned to his fighting stance. "Come on." he said firmly. Ziggy ran at him and jumped into the air, planning on delievering a kick of his own. Cyborg saw this and jumped straight up, his arm in a clothesline position.

At the moment of impact, Ziggy placed his other foot down on Cyborg's knee and ran up and over him. Cyborg quickly spun around and nailed Ziggy in the stomach with his other arm. When they both landed, Ziggy took a few steps back. "That's better." he said, bowing to Cyborg.

Cyborg returned the gesture, then the two fighters stepped off of the arena. "Ok, who's next?" Robin asked. "How's about you and me?" Ulrich suggested. Robin extended his staf and grinned. "You're on." he said, jumping down to the arena floor. Ulrich did the same, then the two boys faced eachother and bowed.

Meanwhile, Odd had just walked in and saw the two guys facing eachother. "Alright, this should be good." he said. Odd simply leaned aganist a wall and waited for someone to notice him. Robin started off the match by throwing a flying kick in Ulrich's direction. Ulrich quickly flipped backwards, deflecting the attack, and getting a cheer from Yumi as well. "Go Ulrich!" she shouted.

Starfire looked at her, then looked down at Robin. "Come on Robin, kick his ass!" she shouted. Robin took a couple of steps back, looked at how Ulrich moved, then came in with a straight kick to the gut. Ulrich moved back, just getting grazed by the kick, and held his stomach. "You're stronger than you look." he said. "Comes with the job." Robin said.

Ulrich's expression suddenly went blank as he focused on Robin. "And now, you're going down." he said, before simply walking towards him. Robin tried the flying kick again, but this time, Ulrich simply pushed his leg away, then hit him with his open palm right in the ribs and followed up with a spinning kick to the side of the head.

Robin quickly jumped back and held his head. "Jeeze, you play rough, don't you?" he asked. "Sorry, some times I get carried away." Ulrich said, shrugging his shoulders. Robin ran up and quickly punched him in the gut. "Now, we're even." he said before walking off. Ulrich looked up at him and grinned. "Ok, we're even." he said before going back to his seat.

"So, who's next?" Odd asked, suddenly taking everyone by suprise. At that moment, Junior stood up. "I'll fight you." he said confidently. MOMO put his guns next to her, and then Junior jumped down to the arena floor. Odd quickly followed, flipping in the air and landing just to show off. "Let's rock and roll." he said before kicking towards the wall.

Junior realized what he was going to do, and jumped up, grabbing him in a sleeper hold. "I should have told you, I've never lost a fight." he said. "Well, there's a first time for everything." Odd said, twisting his body around so that when he landed, it was on top of Junior.

Odd jumped up and stood on his feet, while Junior simply sat up. "You're good." he said before flipping over Odd and landing behind him. "But I'm better." he said, grabbing Odd's tail and spinning him around and around.

Odd quickly twisted towards Junior, stopping the spinning, and wrapping his tail around Junior. "Not today, you're not." Odd said, before spinning Junior around and throwing him into a wall. Junior fell, then slowly stood back up. "You win." he said, before jumping back to his seat.

Odd grinned proudly. "Yeah, I'm the man!" he said happily, doing a few breakdance moves to celebrate. Junior shook his head. "However, if I had been a Gnosis, you'd be dead by now." he said. Odd looked up at him, then jumped back up to his seat. "I know, but you're not, so I'm not." he said

Later that day...

Odd and Raven walked down the hallway, Raven trying her best to keep her distance from Odd. "Hey, what's wrong?" he finally asked after several minutes of silence. Raven sighed. "Odd, you're a nice guy, but um, I'm not sure if this relatioship is going to work out." she said. "What, how can you say that?" he asked. "I don't know, I just..."

At that moment, her train of thought was interrupted with an alarm sounding. "Warning, Gnosis have been detected!!! This is not a drill!!" was the message that blared from the speakers. "Damn." Odd said. Raven looked out the window. " Here they come." she said, a hint of fear in her voice. The two teens watched as the ghost-like monsters took form, their surreal apperance sending a chill down their spines.

Meanwhile, Shion & KOS-MOS had already devised a plan of attack. "KOS-MOS, activate Hilbert Effect!" Shion ordered. KOS-MOS nodded her head. "Rodger." she said. KOS-MOS's eyes suddenly turned a bright white as the massive energy wave shot from her. When the blast had finished, her eyes returned to normal. Fortunatly, the Gnosis were now physical. Unfortunatly, most had made it inside the Durandle.

Ulrich & Yumi held off the few Gnosis they found until Robin & Starfire showed up. "You guys look like you could use some help." Robin said, dropkicking a Gnosis. "Oh, about all we can get." Ulrich said before planting his sword into a Gnosis's skull. Yumi and Starfire continued to threw projectials, keeping most of the Gnosis at bay.

Unfortunatly, the fighter's advantage ended when one of the Gnosis threw a fireball, knocking Starfire down. "Great, that's just great." Robin and Ulrich said in unison. As the Gnosis started to close in, several arrows and a beam of black energy flew by, vaporising several of them. "Hey you guys, rough party huh?" Odd shouted down the hall before fireing several laser arrows at the Gnosis, while Raven just threw whatever she could find at them. "It is good to see that you are alive." Starfire said. "The same could be said of you." Raven said, smashing two Gnosis together with her powers.

While everyone else ran through the ship, gathering their partners, Raven stayed behind to take out the trash. Meanwhile, Ulrich & Robin lead the rest of the teens through the alien army, slowly being reunited with their comrads along the way. Eventually, they found Jeremie & Aelita, who were suprisingly holding their own, machine guns at their sides. "Hey, are you guys alright?" Edge asked. "Never been better." Aelita said, before aiming her gun at a Gnosis and firing about 40 shots into it. Then, she looked over at her allies, who all had a confused look on their faces. "What?" she asked. Everyone just kind of stared at her, amazed that this quiet little girl had suddenly turned into a female Rambo.

The group eventually made their way to the hanger and boarded sevral mechs, each one having their name on it. "You guys be careful, ok?" MOMO asked into each of their headsets. "Yes mam." they all said in unison. The warriors quickly learned the controls, then launched into space to fight the on-coming Gnosis armada.

Meanwhile, Raven had lost track of Odd, and was busy killing off every Gnosis that stood in her path. 'Odd, where in the hell are you?" she thought to herself. Suddenly, her mind became filled with a future-sight of the battle. She saw herself staring out a window, a giant explosion, and an army of dead Gnosis. The one she didn't see was Odd. After a few seconds, her mind returned to normal.

She looked out the window and saw Odd's trashed mech. She sensed his heartbeat, and heard the conversation between him and Junior as it was heard throughout the ship. "Odd, what's your status?" he asked. "I'm fine, but the mech is shot." Odd said. Raven saw that he was standing on what looked like an asteroid, but one that had a reactor sticking out of it.

"It's good to know that you're alive. You stay right there, and I'll send KOS-MOS to get you." Junior said. "No, it's too late. I'm right next to a reactor core and those bastards are closing in fast. If I wait, then I'll be dead, and we'll miss our chance." Odd said. Junior sighed. "Odd, do you have any guns left?" he asked. "Nope, they're all depleated. My only choice left is to use a laser arrow." he said. "No, you can't. If you do that, it'll rip a hole in your suit and you'll die." Junior protested. "Yeah, and if I don't do this now, then we all die!" Odd shouted back.

"Odd, no." Raven said silently. Odd looked down at his wrist, then over at the Durandle. "Tell Raven that I love her." he said before cutting off his com-link. "No, please don't." Raven said louder, hoping in some way that Odd would hear her. Odd aimed his laser arrow at the reactor, then looked at the Gnosis. "I'll see you in hell." he said, before firing one laser arrow at the reactor, detonating it instantly.

Raven feel to her knees as soon as she saw the explosion. "ODD, NOOOO!!!!" she screamed, annilating any enemy that was around her. She tried to feel for a pulse, some sign of life, and felt none. Tears fell from her eyes as reality reared it's ugly head and she realized the cold, hard, truth. Odd was gone, gone from her life forever.

To be continued?


	7. Bios

Figured I'd take a break in-between the action and drama. Here's an explination of my characters, for anyone who wants to read it: 

Story rating: PG-13

Edge, Michael, and Anna are my own characters.

The back story on them is that they were the first kids to find Lyoko before Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. I'll be showing their lyoko-forms later on, or I'll create another story that'll explain them.

Anyway, to start with, Michael & Anna have known eachother since the 5th grade, and have secretly been in love with eachother. When they found the factory, however, it didn't look like it does now. They found the scanners, and a supercomputer, but the person who greeted them wasn't Aelita, it was some who was around Aelita's age, but a boy, Kane.

Kane is mostly blue in apperance, except that his skin color is normal. He has orange eyes, and his outfit looks like Odd's, except that it's all dark blue. Well, I guess that takes care of the welcoming committe.

Now, on to Edge.  
Edge is the enigma of the three. His past is a blur to him. He was raised by an elderly couple until he was 16, when they passed away. Rather than being turned over to a foster home, Edge simply left his home, carrying with him the few posessions he had. Eventually, he ran into Michael and Anna, and while they got off to a rocky start, Edge eventually agreed to help them, despite the fact that, at the time, Michael thought they didn't need him. Edge currently lives with Michael's family.

Oh, and just so ya know, seeing as how I don't know how borading schools work, in this story, all of the grades are in the same building, meaning that all of the characters could hang out.

And here's the explination of the other characters:  
( I was waiting for someone to ask me this. KOS-MOS, MOMO, Ziggy, Junior, Shion, and the ship are all from the video game Xenosaga, for the PS2.  
I haven't played it in forever, but I want to, someday.  
Also, if you like my story, and own a PlayStation 2, then I recommend Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Funny, but serious at times.


	8. Miracles & The Avenging Angel

The New Kids, ch. 7, Miracles & The Avenging Angel. 

By: Juria

Author's Note: (See past chapters.)

Raven fell to the floor, wanting to curl up into a ball and die. 'No, how can you do this to me?' she thought. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as her sorrow grew. Suddenly, she felt Odd's aura, as if he were standing right by her side. She looked up, and saw KOS-MOS flying away from the ship and into the wreckage.

Meanwhile, Shion was ticked. "Where in the hell is she going?" she asked. "I have no idea." MOMO said. Shion tapped her communicator. "KOS-MOS, turn around now!" she shouted. KOS-MOS simply turned down her com while Shion continued shouting at her, then continued forward. A few minutes later, everyone saw her flying back to the ship. "Get me a medical team to the docking bay now!" she shouted into the com.

While Shion quickly organized the medical team, Junior called all of the mech pilots back. "The Gnosis are retreating, everyone return to base, and then head down to the docking bay." he announced. Everyone looked at eachother, tears in their eyes, then they flew their mechs back to the hanger, and used the transport to head to the docking bay. They arrived just in time to see KOS-MOS come flying in. "Hey guys, look what I found." she said, a slight smile on her face as she held out Odd's lifeless body. Everyone started to rush towards it, but Raven suddenly flew over all of them and knelt down next to him.

Raven took Odd's hand, her own shaking. "Odd, can you hear me?" she asked. One of the medical staff tried to move her, but she threw him to the floor with her powers and held on to Odd's hand. "Answer me." she said softly, stroking his cheek.

Suddenly, Odd gave out a gasp of air and coughed a few times. "Hey, what's up?" he asked weakly. Tears fell like rain drops down Raven's cheeks when she heard those words. "Yes, you're alive!" she shouted in joy. A cheer erupted from everyone else, tears of joy in their eyes.

The medical team quickly moved Odd to the infermary, where doctors bandaged his wounds and everyone else waited for the results. After what felt like several hours, the doctor walked out and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Well, Odd is going to be just fine." he said. Beastboy and Ziggy high-fived eachother when they heard that. "It's really a miracle he didn't lose any limbs." the doctor explained. "He should be almost fully healed with in four days." "When can we see him?" Starfire asked. "In a few hours, he needs to rest." the doctor said.

Raven sat in the ship's cafe, slowly sipping coffee, her nerves a wreck. Then, Starfire and Terra walked in and smiled at her. Raven breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." she said happily. "Yes, it really is a miracle." Starfire said, taking a cup of coffee and sipping it as well. Terra, on the other hand, drank several pots, and by the time Starfire and Raven were finished talking, she was wired. "I'msohappythatOddisalive,becauseifhewouldhavedied,thatwouldreallyhavesucked. Imean,consideringthathe'sRaven'sboyfriendandall"  
she said in a hyper tone, like a 3yr. old with a suger hype. Raven and Starfire both shook their heads. "Why did we bring her?" she asked.

Starfire shrugged her shoulders as she watched Terra bounce off the walls. "I have no idea." she said. After several hours, and after Terra's system had talked out most of the caffine, the three girls walked down to the infermary to see Odd. When they got there, the nurse in charge informed them that he might be asleep.

"Yo, Odd." Raven whispered, gently shaking him. Odd slowly opened his eyes and stared at the three girls. "Wow, I've got to die more often." he said, giving a weak smile. "We are all so happy that you are alive Odd." Starfire said. The others nodded. "And it is with that in mind that I shall now sing a traditional Tamerian folk song." At that point, both Raven and Terra put their hands over Starfire's mouth. "Trust us, you don't want to hear that." Terra said.

Odd simply shrugged his shoulders and slowly sat up in the bed. "Odd, I, um, am happy you're alive." Raven said. At that point, Terra and Starfire said their goodbyes and left, wanting to give them some alone time. As soon as they left, Raven burst into tears, crying on Odd's shoulder. "I thought you had left me forever." she whispered. "I'll never leave you, I promise." he said, tears falling from his eyes as well.

They just stayed in that position for the next ten minutes, Raven's head on Odd's shoulder, before Odd gently tilted her head up and kissed her. Raven was shocked, but only for a few seconds, before she pushed forward, kissing him back. The two stayed locked in the kiss for what felt like an eternity before they broke apart.

They gasped for breath, then stared into eachother's eyes. "I love you." Odd said. "And I love you." Raven replied, a smile on her face.

Suddenly, the alarm went off again, with the same message as last time. Raven stood up and took Odd's hand. "You be careful." he said. "Don't worry, I will be." she said, before she kissed him again, then walked away so he could rest. Raven ran down the hall to the transporter, then rode it to the ship's hanger, where she jumped into her own mech and used her powers to control the other mechs. "Raven, what are you doing?" Robin asked, shouting up at her.

Raven looked down at him, and he saw how her eyes were glowing blood red. Robin backed off and watched as the doors opened and she took off. "Robin, why did you let her go on her own?" Starfire asked. "I've seen those eyes before, in myself. Raven wants revenge for what happened to Odd, and nothing is going to stop her." he said. "But, should we help her?" Terra asked. "This is one battle she has to fight on her own."

Ziggy said, sighing. "How in the hell can any of you say that? She could get killed!" Beastboy shouted, most of it aimed at Robin. "She'll be fine." KOS-MOS said reassuringly. "I have faith in her." The Titans and everyone else watched as Raven flew out to meet the oncoming Gnosis, unsure of the outcome.

Raven flew towards the Gnosis armada and fired at with all of the guns she could control. She waited for the smoke to clear before instantly launching a second barrage. With each barrage, however, her face remained the same, dark, cold, and angry. "Die." was the only word she kept repeating with each Gnosis she saw.

When the Gnosis started to retreat, she followed them, firing at every last one until it was down to her and five main ships. The ships fired their cannons, but Raven's powers shielded the mechs from the attack. Then, Raven ordered the mechs to attach themselves to the remaining main ships, and innitiated the self-destruct sequence, blowing the smaller ships into nothingness and blowing the mothership in half. Then, she fired every weapon she had at it. When the smoke had died down, all that was left was a small, bean-shaped alien with two eyes.

Raven's eyes focused on the small alien. "Now, it ends." she said, firing a beam of dark energy towards the alien. However, her beam was suddenly blocked by a second beam, a beam of light. Raven turned around, her eyes filled with hatred. However. she stopped once she saw who it was.

It was Odd's spirit, floating in space. "Raven, why are you doing this?" Odd asked. Raven was in shock. "How did you..." she started to ask, but Odd quickly cut her off. "I brought my spirit out of my body to stop you." he said. Raven shut her eyes. "No, that's a lie." she said. "Raven, look at yourself. Look at what you've become. You've turned into a revenge-seeking monster, hell-bent on killing off an entire race, and for what?" he asked.

Raven quickly wiped away any tears she had in her eyes. "I wanted to avenge you, dammit!" she shouted. Odd looked at her. "Why?"

Raven was suddenly taken aback by his words. She sighed deeply. "I wanted them to pay for what they did to you." she said calmly. "But, I'm still here, and I'm alive." he said. Raven just stared at Odd and listened. "If you and I are going to be together, than I want to be with the real Raven, the one that I know and love, not this evil, demonic, beast." he said.

The words stung Raven's heart as she felt her anger going away. Odd sighed. "Come back to us Raven, come back to me. You're doing no good by killing off every last one of these creatures. But, if you want to switch sides, now's the time, so, what's your choice?" he asked. Raven looked over at the small alien, and stared into it's eyes, seeing it's weakness, it's pain, and it's fear. Then, she simply closed her eyes and chanted. "Azurath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Everyone gulped, not knowing what she would do.

Raven encased the alien in a small bubble with her powers and guided it and the mech back to the ship, as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

As soon as she got off the mech, scientist took the Gnosis into a containment area, while everyone greeted Raven. "It's good to have you back to your old self, Raven." Junior said. "It's good to be back, Little Master. she said. After several hours of greeting, hugging, and trying to stop Starfire from singing, Raven stopped by the infermary to check on Odd. "Hey, what's up?" he asked as she walked in.

Raven hugged Odd tightly, but not too tightly. "Thank you." she said. "It's ok, I'm just glad that you're back to normal." he said. "Yeah, or about as close to normal as she'll get." Yumi said, suddenly taking them both by suprise. Raven quickly moved away as Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, Kane, Edge, Michael, and Anna all walked in. "It's great to see you're still in one piece." Ulrich said. "Yeah, because if you would have died, I've kicked your ass." Edge said, grinning. "Yeah, you had us all worried for a while." Aelita said, a few tears in her eyes. "You guys worry too much." Odd said, wiping a few tears from his eyes. "Um, I'm just gonna go now." Raven said as she started to leave.

Suddenly, Anna put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "Hey, you're part of the gang now, so you can stay." she said. Raven turned to her and smiled. "Thanks, so, does this mean that you guys want to join up with us?" she asked. Jeremie and Michael both shrugged their shoulders, while Ulrich just gave a "Maybe." to her.

As the night drew on, almost everyone left, except Raven. She pulled a chair next to Odd's bed and stayed with him throughout the night.

The next day...

Odd awoke to find Raven asleep in a chair next to his bed. He slowly got up and covered her with a blanket, then walked out of the room. As sson as he did, the nurses all went nuts. "Odd, you're not even supossed to be up yet, how are you moving?" several nurses asked. Odd simply rolled his eyes at them. "Girls, I'm Odd. It's what I do." he said to each of them, before walking over to a changing room and putting his clothes on.

When Raven woke up, the first thing she noticed was Odd was gone, so she ran out to the front desk. "Where's Odd?" she asked nervously. "Oh, he just checked out." the head nurse said. "WHAT?!" Raven shouted. "Hey, cut it out, you'll scare the little children." Odd said behind her. Raven turned around and glared at him. "What are you doing out of bed?" she asked sternly. "I feel better, really." he said.

Raven suddenly used her powers to pick him up off the ground. "Well, until I think you're better, you're not going anywhere." she said firmly, before walking out of the infermary, with Odd floating behind her, until they got to their room. Once inside, she floated him down to her bed. "Please Raven, I'm fine." Odd said, than he started to walk forwards, and almost fell over. "Ok, maybe I'm a little broke." he said, grinning nervously.

Raven smirked at him. "You sleep now, and I'll see what I can get from Starfire to help you out." she said. "But, I'm fine." Odd protested. Raven wasn't buying it, and she let Odd know it. "NOW!" she shouted. Odd quickly jumped into the bed, hoping that Raven knew what she was doing. Over the next few days, Raven stayed by Odd, caring for him, feeding him, and watching over him.

Eventually, Odd got back to 100, which made both him and Raven happy. It made Raven happy because Odd was back to his old self, and it made Odd happy because he wouldn't have to take anymore of Starfire's home remedies.

The two walked down the hall, holding hands and staring out the window. "I'm glad you're back." Raven said. "And I'm glad you're normal, well, about as normal as you can get." Odd said, smiling at her. Raven smiled back at him, then she and Odd kissed, then returned to looking back at the stars, wondering what would happen next, but each never forgetting what had almost happened, and thankful that they were both alive.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	9. Upgrade

The New Kids, ch. 8, Upgrade 

By: Juria

Author's Note: (See previous chapters.)

Junior couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned until 3 in the morning, and was now wide awake and walking around the control room. "I wonder what this feeling is." he said to himself. "You've had it too?" a voice asked. Junior drew his gun and spun around, but lowered it when he saw MOMO, Chaos, and KOS-MOS all standing there. "I take it you guys are having a hard time sleeping as well?" he asked.

They all nodded their heads. "It's all the same, we feel as though an ancient darkness is reawakening." Chaos said. MOMO sighed. "Do you think it could be him?" she asked. KOS-MOS shook her head. "That's impossible, we killed him centuries ago." she said.

Suddenly, all of the power went out, then came back on. However, all of the computers had an image that was slowly materializing. When the image finally showed itself, MOMO gasped in horror, while Junior simply drew his gun. The image was that of a man, clad in a white, futuristic suit, an outfit that almost made him look like an angel. Had it not been for those sinister eyes and sadistic smile, he may have been one.

"Oh, how interesting. Is that you Rubedo?" he asked, then he looked over at MOMO and KOS-MOS. "Ah, I see Ma Pesch and the blue angel are there as well." he said, smirking at the both of them.

Junior glared at the screen. "What are you doing here Albedo?" he asked firmly. Albedo grinned. "I'm not here, I'm in a new world, and quite a lovely one at that. Tell those kids nice work." he said, a twisted smile on his face. Chaos sighed. "Great, he's in Lyoko." he said. The others looked at him with a confused look. "What's Lyoko?" MOMO asked. Chaos glared at Albedo's image. "It's a virtual world, the one where Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, Kane, Edge, Michael, and Anna were given their powers. I've only heard of it." he said, a sad look on his face.

Junior turned back to Albedo, who was laughing like a maniac. "Yes, yes, yes, that's the million dollar answer, hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" he laughed in their faces. "We won't let you stay there forever." KOS-MOS said. "Ha, like you and those foolish children have a chance in hell at stopping me." he said, smirking. "On the countrary, I think we have a good chance at kicking your ass." Yumi said. Junior and the others turned around and saw both the Lyoko fighters and the Teen Titans standing together.

Albedo glared at them, then grinned. "Well then, little girl, if you can find me, then I'm all yours." he said before fading out. "Who in the heck was that?" Robin asked. Junior sighed. "His name is Albedo, and a long time ago, he and I used to be on the same team during a war. But war does weird things to you. While I just get nightmares, Albedo was driven to death and bloodlust, so much that he thrived on it. The last time we fought him, we were able to beat him, and I was was sure that was the end. Dammit, I should have known better." he said, slamming his fist on the table. MOMO put her arm around him. "It's ok, we can beat him again." she said. "Yeah, he doesn't look so tough." Odd said.

Jeremie sighed. "Um, guys, I hate to spoil the moment, but you're forgetting one thing. We have no way to enter Lyoko." he said. The group's faces slowly turned sad, all but KOS-MOS's. "That not exactly accurate." she said, a smile on her face.

KOS-MOS lead the group to the ship's main science lab. "So, what's the big suprise?" Edge asked. KOS-MOS grinned, then kicked the doors open. "Ta da." she said. Everyone was in complete shock. The entire area was covered with coffin-like pods, and the supercomputer and the scanners were hooked up at the end. Jeremie walked over to the supercomputer and examined it. " This is unbelieveable, you hooked up the entire Lyoko system to these pods, thereby making multiple scanners. I'm really quite impressed." he said, looking the system over.

Several androids were busy making last-minute systems checks. "All systems are stable and ready to go." one of the androids said, giving KOS-MOS the thumbs up. KOS-MOS nodded her head. "Excellent." she said, then she turned to everyone in the room. "I should probably tell you right now, these scanners work a little differently from the ones on Earth." she said. "Oh yeah, and how's that?" Michael asked. "Instead of giving you pre-made weapons and costumes, these scanners either give you a look that is based on your thoughts, or, in the case of the Lyoko fighters, it gives them an upgrade, adding on new weapons, abilities, or even vehicals." she explained.

At that moment, the Lyoko fighters looked at eachother, than back at KOS-MOS. "Cool." Ulrich said. KOS-MOS motioned everyone over to the scanners. "Um, I've been too close to actually being in one of these things, so I think I'll pass." Odd said nervously. slowly backing away. Raven picked him up and moved him back over to the pod. "Just get in the damn thing." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

Jeremie looked nervously at the pod. "I tried going into Lyoko once on Earth, and I almost got lost forever." he said. "Don't worry, unlike the scanners on Earth, these can suit anyone." KOS-MOS said reassuringly. Once everyone was in, the workers started up the program while KOS-MOS stayed on the communicator. "Um, guys, I probably should have mentioned this at the start, but I haven't actually had the chance to test this yet." she said.

Before anyone could say "What?", they all felt their minds being flooded with information so fast that they had to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a vast, green forest. "Where are we?" MOMO asked. "The forest region in Lyoko." Ulrich said. The first thing everyone did was look around to see if they had changed. Aside from the throwing stars that had suddenly appeared by his side, Ulrich's look hadn't changed at all. "Let's see, if what KOS-MOS said is true, then all I have to do is think of a hoverbike and boom." he said to himself. At that moment, a jet-powered bike appeared next to Ulrich. It was silver and black, covered with thick armor and sporting twin missles at it's sides. "Whoa." was all the more he could say.

Both Yumi and Anna stared at eachother, amazed at how they almost looked the same, like Trinity from "The Matrix", except that while Anna carried two guns, Yumi carried two long sword. "Rip-off artist." Anna said. "Whatever" Yumi replied, rolling her eyes. Edge, who looked like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, except that the yellow was black and the black was white, and Odd just looked at eachother and shook their heads while the two girls argued. "Hey, now that Ulrich's had his chance, it's my turn." Odd said. "Well, what's your new suprise?" Edge asked.

As if on cue, two jet-powered wings sprouted from his back, and two missle launchers appeared over his laser arrow launchers. "Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." he said, grinning. Michael hadn't changed much either, except for the fact that he now carried two flaming sword instead of one, his Dragoon armor still looked the same, bright orange and black.

Aside from a simple bandanna and a few machine guns, Aelita hadn't changed at all. "Hey guys, I hate to spoil everyone's fun, but where's Jeremie?" she asked. Everyone looked around but saw no trace of him. "Jeremie, where are you?!" she shouted out of desperation. At that moment, the ground began to rumble under their feet and a HUGE black dragon's head appeared from above the trees.

"Oh great, that thing ate Jeremie." Odd said, aiming his missle launchers at the dragon's head. Suddenly, he looked closer, and stopped. "Hey, I think Jeremie's driving that thing." he shouted. "What?" everyone asked in unison, before looking at the dragon's eyes, and almost instantly noticing Jeremie inside, waving.

"Hey, do you guy's need a lift?" Jeremie asked, his voice booming from the loud-speaker. "Yeah, and I need a new set of ears, ya jerk!" Kane shouted up at him. Everyone loaded into the giant dragon, while Cyborg, Ulrich, and Robin drag-raced their vehicles into the hueg ship. "Dang, you think big, huh?" Beastboy asked, grinning. "Yeah, I figured we have no idea what we're up aganist, so I came prepared." Jeremie said.

Once everyone was ready, the giant ship lifted into the air and shot forward. "Where's this thing taking us?" Cyborg asked. "I don't know, it's in auto-pilot." Jeremie replied. Junior just shook his head. "Oh great." he muttered. After a few minutes, the ship landed. Aelita & Kane were the first to exit the ship. They got out, and looked around in shock. The area looked like an abandoned, no, a destroyed city. "Whoa, what happened here?" Micahel asked. Aelita shook her head. "I have no idea." she said sadly.

Suddenly, a familar figure jumped out from behind the rubble. "Well, well, well, hello Robin." he said. Robin glared at the man. "Slade, what in the hell happened to this place?" he asked. Slade chuckled. "I did, well, me and a few of my friends." he said, snapping his fingers. At that moment, an army of crabs, blocks, and megatanks rampaged towards them. "This is just fantastic." Ulrich said, unsheathing his swords and charging into the fray.

Everyone else followed his lead. Everyone but the Titans. Terra stood firm, her eyes locked on Slade. "What's the matter Terra, suprised to see me alive?" he asked. "Terra doesn't need you anymore, she's one of us now." Robin said. Slade smirked under his mask. "Robin, much like your friends, you're so young and nieve. I guess Terra never did tell you our little secret." he said. Cyborg's eyes focused on Slade. "What secret?" he asked.

Terra covered her ears and fell to the ground. "No, it's a lie!" she shouted. Raven walked over to her and placed her hand on Terra's shoulder. "Let me guess, Slade is your father, right?" she asked. Terra slowly nodded her head. "It's true." she said, sighing. "And now, you can cut the act, my dear. We have them right where we want them." Slade said. Tears fell from Terra's eyes. Raven looked down at her. "Traitor." she said, calmly walking away.

While Terra stayed on the ground, Slade quickly drew a gun from his side and aimed it at Terra. "And now, you've outlived your usefulness." he said, before squeezing the trigger. Terra looked up just in time to see the bullet hit her in the chest, then she fell on her back. "NO!" Beastboy shouted, quickly rushing to her side.

The other Titans ran to her, but Slade had his gun pointed at each of them. Before Slade could fire another shot, Junior shot his own bullet right down Slade's barrel, causing the gun to blow up in his hand. Meanwhile, Beastboy held Terra in his arms. "Terra, please wake up." he said.

Terra opened her eyes and slowly looked around at all of the Titans. "Beastboy?" she asked weakly. "I'm here." he said, holding her hand. "Raven?" she asked. "I'm sorry. Save your strength." Raven said, turning away from her. "Starfire?" she asked next. "Do not speak." Starfire said, tears in her eyes as well. "Cyborg?" Terra asked, breathing slowly. "Just hang in there." he said, turning away. Robin knelt down next to her. "Robin?" she asked weakly. "Just remember, you're one of us." he said.

Terra took one last look around at all of the people she had known. "I'm glad I could meet all of you." she said, a slight smile on her face. Beastboy cradled her in his arms. "Just stay with me." he said. Terra smiled at him. "I will, forever." she said. Than, Terra gasped her last breath, and died, a smile on her face.

Beastboy looked down at Terra's limp body. "Terra, terra?" he asked slowly, tears slowly forming in his eyes. Then, reality set in, and he held Terra's body close to him. "TERRA!" he screamed. Robin turn to Slade and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Slade, I knew you were evil, but this is going too far." he said. Slade laughed at him. Robin, on the other hand, wasn't laughing, and neither was anyone else. "You die this day." Starfire said, her eyes glowing. "

Wait." Beastboy said. "Huh, Beastboy?" Raven asked. Beastboy's eyes were as serious as the tone of his voice, which was unusual to say the least. "I want you guys to help the others and stop Albedo. Slade is mine." he said coldly. "Look, are you sure you don't want us to..." Cyborg started to speak before Beastboy interrupted. "NOW!" he shouted. Robin and the others nodded, then ran off to help the others, while Starfire gave him a quick "Good luck." before leaving.

Slade looked at Beastboy and laughed. "Please, Beastboy, you are no fighter, and I'm an expert martial artist, what can you possibly do?" he asked. "This." Beastboy said firmly. With that, Beastboy's body molded, twisted, and changed. When he was done, fear was the only thing left in Slade's eyes. Beastboy had morphed into a 15ft tall dragon.

(So, how's that)  
To be continued in the next chapter...


	10. Redemption and Reason

The New Kids, ch. 9, Redemption & Reason 

By: Juria

Author's Note: (See past chapters.)

Slade looked into Beastboy's eyes, staring up at his new form, and saw only anger, and an avenging spirit, like an angel. The only direction he could move was backwards, his heart and mind filled with terror. Beastboy stepped forward, and the impact of his huge feet was strong enough to knock Slade to the ground. Beastboy moved quicker than Slade had expected, and he was now standing on top of him, crushing his spine.

Slade tried to scream, but it was muffled by the weight of Beastboy's foot. Beastboy continued to crush Slade's body for a few minutes, making sure he was injured, but not dead, before he picked him up with his front claws and threw him aganist a wall. Beastboy held Slade's half-dead body with one talon, while the other one was on his throat. "Now, you die Slade." Beastboy hissed. Slade barely had time to scream as Beastboy rammed his claw into Slade's throat, then lifted up, ripping off his head, and ripping out his spinal colum.

Beastboy returned to his original form and stood over Slade's body, the head in his hands. Blood flowed from the stump like a river. Beastboy held up the head, then dropped it to the ground and crushed it under his boot. "For you, Terra." he said calmly before walking away. However, he didn't notice that Terra's body was gone.

Meanwhile, back in reality...

KOS-MOS tried desprately to revieve Terra, but so far, all of her efforts had failed. "Dammit, don't you leave us!" she shouted, pounding on her lifeless chest. Just then, Chaos appeared next to her. "You're trying to hard." he said calmly. KOS-MOS almost jumped out of her body. "How in the hell are you here?" she asked.

Chaos smiled at her. "I was able to send my spirit back to Earth while my virtual self remained intact." he explained. Then, Chaos looked down at Terra's lifeless form and shook his head. "Why does it always have to be the young ones?" he asked himself. KOS-MOS placed her hand on his shoulder. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked. Chaos smiled at her. "I'm going to give her a second chance." he said, a peacful look in his eyes.

KOS-MOS stepped back, and Chaos's hands glowed with a light-blue aura over Terra's body. Almost instantly, the lights went out, then turned back on. Chaos's eyes glowed a light blue , but it was Terra's movement that freaked KOS-MOS out more than anything. She looked at Chaos and smiled. "Just like with Odd, huh?" she asked. Chaos nodded. "I guess you could say that." he said, before his spirit faded back into his body.

Terra slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was KOS-MOS. Jeeze, what the fuck happened?" she asked, holding her head. "Well, it's a little hard to explain." KOS-MOS said. "Try me." Terra replied. "Ok, how's this, you just died." KOS-MOS said bluntly. Terra's mouth hung open and she had a confused look on her face. "What?" was all she could ask.

Suddenly, the memories of the past few minutes of her life came flooding back to her. "Whoa." she said, holding her head in pain. KOS-MOS placed her hand on Terra's shoulder. "You should try to rest." she said. Terra shoved her hand away. "Give me the com, I need to talk to them." she said. KOS-MOS nodded and put the com. over Terra's head. Terra spoke, and suddenly, all had stopped what they were doing.

"Beastboy, I'm here." Beastboy spun around, hearing Terra's voice. At that moment, he remember the com. link KOS-MOS was using. "Terra?" he asked, his voice shaking. "Yes Beastboy, I'm here." she said soothingly. Tears fell from Beastboy's eyes as he fell to his knees, then he looked up at the sky and smiled. "Yes, you're alive!" he said happily.

Everyone else cried tears of joy as soon as they heard her voice. Terra sighed happily, then handed KOS-MOS back the com. "Um, guys, I hate to spoil this moment, but that army isn't exactly going to go away." she said. At that moment, everyone sprung into action. While Raven and Starefire blasted away at megatanks, Robin and Odd ran zig-zags between the crabs, throwing bird-a-rangs and firing laser arrows, destroying most of them.

Cyborg and Junior exchanged shots with whatever they could find, counting as they fired. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Junior counted. Meanwhile, Cyborg was counting two at a time. "2, 4, 6, 8." he said, grinning at Junior. Suddenly, MOMO appeared on a ledge above both of them, a staff in her hands. "Um, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked. "Crushing your egos, boys." she said before throwing the staff behind her and catching it. Then, she aimed the staff at the army, and a light beam shot out, frying at least half of the army. "500." she said happily, before jumping in the air, then walking away. Both Junior and Cyborg could do no more than stand there with their mouths hanging open. "I have got to get me one of those." Cyborg said. "She's one of a kind." Junior said, grinning.

Eventually, the battle turned towards the hero's favor, once Beastboy showed up, turned into an elephant, and began crushing eveything in sight. At the same time, Ziggy was calmly walking through, defeating small groups with a single punch or kick. After several hours, the last of the forces started to retreat, but Chaos put a stop to that.

Before anyone could even ask how, Chaos had grown angel wings and was now flying above the remaining enemies. "May you rest in peace." he said calmly, before unleashing multiple beams of energy from the sky, frying every last remaining troop.

Chaos landed on the ground. "So, where do we go from here?" he asked. Ziggy pointed towards a dark, spiral, tower in the distance. "That is my guess." he said. "Duh." Odd said. With Aelita and Kane leading the way, and Jeremie flying above them, the group made it's way to the dark fortress, and the final battle with Albedo.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

The New Kids, ch. 10, Final Confrontation 

By: Juria

Author's Note: (See previous chapters.)

The gang walked for what felt like forever through the desert-like area, until at last, the dark fortress appeared only a stone's throw away. "I never thought i'd be happy to see that thing." Ulrich said, breathing heavily. "It's not over yet." Junior said, walking past him. Jeremie glanced at his computer screen and noticed a small set of numbers in front of a barrier a few feet ahead of them. "Hey guys, wait." he said over the speakers.

At that moment, everyone froze dead in their spots. "There's a barrier in front of you." he said. Odd walked forward, and right through the barrier. "Where, I don't see anything." he said. Odd turned around, walked towards the barrier, and got knocked backwards. "Dammit." he said, picking himself up. "Odd, are you ok?" Jeremie asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

Jeremie looked at the numbers on the screen, and noticed how it had gone from 10 to 9. "Wait a second, I think I figured it out. The barrier will only allow ten people to enter, and once you enter, you can't go back." he explained. Odd sighed deeply, realizing that he was alone on one side, while only nine of his comrades could enter on the other side.

At that moment, Raven walked through the barrier. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Hey, if you're going to die, I'm going with you." she said. After a few minutes, Robin & Starfire stepped through, followed by Yumi & Ulrich, then Aelita. "Aelita, what are you doing?" Jeremie asked, panic in his voice. "This is my home, and I won't allow Albedo to destroy it." she said firmly. A few tears rolled down Jeremie's cheek. "Aelita." he said softly. "Don't worry, I'll return to you, I promise." she said, a tear falling from her eye.

Suddenly, the voice on the main intercom changed. "Hey guys, can you hear me?" the voice asked. "Terra?" Beastboy asked. "Yeah, KOS-MOS needed a replacement, so I volunteered." she said. Before anyone could ask anymore questions, KOS-MOS & Chaos stood in front of the barrier, and walked through. "We figured you could use some help." she said.

The group started to walk away, but just then, Aelita heard someone calling her name. "Aelita, I'm coming." she heard behind her. Aelita turned around, and Jeremie almost fell into her arms. "Jeremie, what are you doing?" she asked. "It looks like he's joining you, sis." Kane said over Jeremie's speakers. Aelita and Jeremie walked over to the rest of the group. "Ok guys, let's do this." Robin said. Ulrich nodded in agreement, as did everyone else, then they all race to the fortress, weapons drawn, each of them ready to destroy Albedo, or die trying.

Meanwhile...

Albedo sat on a throne in a room that looked like a church, except that it was dark, sinister, evil. "Yes, come to me young ones. Come and bear witness to the demise of your world. Bear witness to the rise of my power, for I am Alpha and Omega, my beginning and your end." he said, a devilish smirk on his face.

Robin & Ulrich lead the group quickly, but quietly, through Albedo's halls, amazed that they hadn't ran into a single guard. "This seems too easy." Robin said. "They usually are." Ulrich replied. At the end of the long hall was a giant room, that split off in several directions. "Ok, no what?" Odd asked. "Now, we split up." Raven said, pulling him off in one direction. The rest of the group just shrugged their shoulders, then each couple took a different direction.

However, when they reached a dimly-lit area, Raven turned around and kissed Odd passionatly. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked nervously. Raven smirked at him. "I want you to take me." she said, licking her lips. Odd gulped as Raven removed her cloke, then she started to take the rest of her clothes off, but Odd stopped her. "You're not her." he said. "What are you talking about?" Raven asked, giggling. Odd aimed his laser arrow at her head and fired, knocking her back. However, when she stood up, half of her face was gone, with a cybernetic head showing underneath.

"You've been a bad boy." the android said, smirking at him. Odd instantly switched over to his laser-missles and fired two into the robot's chest, knocking it through a wall. When the dust settled, he saw Raven standing in a room, a cyborg version of him in a heap on the floor. She spun around, and saw Odd holding up the cyber-Raven. "I think someone is playing with us." he said. "Duh, now we have to find the others." she said. Just then, they heard a scream coming from the room next to them. Raven blasted through the wall, and saw Starfire standing over a dead Robin. "Oh my God, I have killed him." she said, sobbing.

Raven walked over to the pile and lifted up the robot's head. "Starfire, it's a robot." she said. Starfire saw the insides of the robot, then her eyes glowed. "Where is Robin?!" she shouted. "Don't worry, we'll find him. Odd said reassuringly. Starfire blasted through a near-by wall, just in time to see Robin in a passionate embrace with a cyborg of her. "Robin, you son of a bitch!" she shouted, blasting the robot, then slapping him hard enough for his head to spin. "Hey, what was that for?!" he shouted. "You were screwing a robot, you asshole!" she shouted.

Before Robin could ask, the robot climbed on top of him and started choking him. Starfire wrenched the robot off of him and blasted it throuhg another wall. In this room, she found the rest of the group, with a pile of dead robots. Starfire blasted the fake of her into the pile, then blew the whole pile up. "No more games, you come out now!" she shouted.

As if on cue, a door opened up in the side of a wall. "Come on, I'm waiting." Albedo's voice said. The group cautiously entered the elevator, and waited while it reached the top floor. Once they exited, they found themselves surrounded by a small army of robots. "Our master thanks you for coming, and asked us to greet you." one of the robots said.

Aelita and Jeremie both slapped a clip into their guns and glared at the robots. "Just bring it." Jeremie said, fireing several rounds into one of the robots. At that point, the others charged forward, swords and guns in hand.

Meanwhile...

Edge had taken lead of the gound forces, while Kane had taken the air. "So, what do we do now?" Kane asked. "I guess we wait until something happens." Edge said. "Um, would that be what you're looking for?" Cyborg asked. Edge looked over, and saw an army twice the size of the first one they had fought, consisting mostly of megatanks and robots. "That works." Edge said, cracking his neck. Kane cracked his knuckles and grinned."This is gonna be fun." he said, smirking as he grasped the controls and took off to the battlefield.

Meanwhile, back in the fortress...

Aelita and Jeremie took down most of the robots with 7 or 8 shots to the head, while Starfire and Raven covered them, blasting away. Chaos fired beams of light energy at the advancing army, while KOS-MOS fought off most of them with her bare hands. Ulrich & Yumi sliced up what they could, while Odd and Robin took care of the leftovers.

After several minutes, the group was standing around a massive pile of dead robots. "Well, that was fun." Raven said. "Yep." Yumi said, stabbing one robot that was still twitching. "Come on guys, let's go." Odd said. The group stood in front of two huge double-door, the kind you might see in an old church.

Starfire blasted the doors open, and Albedo raised his head and clapped. "Well, well, welcome young warriors." he said. "We're here to shut you down Albedo." KOS-MOS said. Albedo smiled at her. "Is that so, well, in that case..." at that moment, the ground began to shake as Albedo's mech busted through the room. "Let's play!" he said, laughing manically as he jumped into his mech.

The group scattered as Albedo fired missles and bullets at them. "How much ammo does he have?" Chaos asked. "Approximatly 20 missles per shoulder, and 70,000 rounds per machine gun. He has at least one energy weapon as well." KOS-MOS said. "Oh great." Odd muttered. "We haven't lost yet." Raven said, blasting and ducking.

Everyone seemed to be following Raven's example, most by accident. Odd suddenly heard a clicking sound coming from the guns. "Ok, he's out of ammo." he said. Before anyone could stop him, Odd flew towards the mech and fired a missle at one of it's shoulders. Luckily, and unluckily, it was right when the missle bay opened.

The blast sent Odd flying backwards and crashing to the ground. Raven quickly ran to his side, as the mech crashed to the ground. "Odd, are you alright?" she asked. "Yep, I'm just getting a suntan." he mumbled. Raven slowly, picked him up. but as soon as she turned around, she was shot in the back, knocking Odd out of her arms and paralyzing her. Albedo stepped out from the fire, a grin on his face, his hands glowing with power. He aimed his hand at Raven's head. "First you, then them." he said, smirking. Raven closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

However, when Raven opened her eyes again, she saw Aelita, nude, glowing a white light. White wings, like those of an angel, now shined behind her. and her voice was a more commanding one. "Albedo, it is time for you to pay for your sins. You shall never win, for light shall always be the better of darkness." she said, her voice booming. As Aelita floated by Odd, he healed instantly, as did Raven. Albedo was frozen in fear.

When she got to him, Aelita kissed Albedo on the forehead, and his heart and head both instantly exploded. Then, Aelita turned towards the fight between the remaining forces of good, and Albedo's minions. She whispered, and the army instantly vanished. Before anyone could ask what was going on, Aelita collapsed on the floor, her old clothes returning to her as well. Jeremie picked her up, and everyone ran out of the building before it collapsed. "Terra, initiate the exit program." KOS-MOS said. Terra tapped a few keys, and everything went black.

Next, Epilogue...


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue... 

Aelita slowly opened her eyes. "Hey princess." Jeremie said, smiling at her. "Did we win?" she asked. "Yeah, we did." he said. "I'm glad." she said softly. Aelita sat up from her bed and hugged Jeremie. "So, what happens now?" Aelita asked. "Now, we head home." Jeremie said. Aelita opened the curtains, and felt the sun shining on her. "It's good to be home." she said. Jeremie kissed her. "Yeah, it is." he said.

Outside...

Odd & Raven held eachother tightly, tears in both of their eyes. "I almost lost you." he whispered. "We almost lost eachother." she said back to him. Robin & Starfire stood off to the side, smiling. "It is good that Raven has found someone to be with." Starfire said. Robin looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, so have I." he said. Before Starfire could ask who, Robin pulled her close to him and passionatly kissed her. Starfire was shocked at first, then she pulled him to her, kissing him in return. After a few minutes, they pulled apart to breath. "Yahoo, go Starfire." Raven said, grinning. Both Robin and Starfire instantly stood up and blushed. "So, any chance of you joining us Odd?" Robin asked. "Nah, not yet anyway." he said.

A few hours later...

The Titans and the Lyoko gang stood outside of the school, facing eachother, Raven on the Lyoko side. "So, any chance you'll change your mind?" Cyborg asked. "Nope." Raven said. "Ok, we'll get your stuff ready." Beastboy said, sighing. At that point, Raven walked over to him and hugged him, then she turned to Terra. "Keep an eye on him." she said. Terra smiled at her. "Ok, and I call your room." she said.

At that point, both sides froze. "Ok." Raven said, grinning at Odd. All of the Titan's jaws dropped, then they straightened themselves out. "Don't forget to vist us sometimes." Starfire said, hugging Raven. "I won't, now put me down." Raven said. "Oh, I almost forgot, these are for you guys." Robin said, tossing a Teen Titans communicator to each lyoko member. "So, we'll see you around?" Ulrich asked. Robin shook his hand. "You can count on it." he said. As the two teams parted, they both watched the Durandle take off from the soccer field.

The next day, the principal was happy to accept the donation of $70 billion to the school from Junior, through an electronic account of course. A note was delived to each Lyoko member and Teen Titan that day, each note containing a check from $10 billion per team member, and $50 billion per team, which ment that both teams were going to be very well off, and that Beastboy needed to be peeled off the floor.

The End, for now...


End file.
